Someone Like You
by Anniek7
Summary: Songfic na stejnojmenou píseň od Adele. Harry a Draco spolu byli šťastní do té chvíle, než Draco odešel. Harry upadl do dlouhotrvající deprese, kterou nedokáže a tak trochu i nechce ukončit. Žádný happy-end.


SOMEONE LIKE YOU

_I heard that you're settled down  
That you found a girl and you're married now  
I heard that your dreams came true  
Guess she gave you things I didn't give to you  
Old friend, why are you so shy?  
Ain't like you to hold back or hide from the light_

Sedíš. Nevnímáš čas. Jak je tomu dlouho? Týden? Měsíc? Rok? Přes oblak dýmu ani nevidíš. Alkoholem se snažíš otupit mysl, ale nejde to. To množství alkoholu, které jsi už vypil, způsobilo, že jsi proti jeho účinku imunní. Občas máš chvilky, kdy vnímáš. Jako právě teď.

Někdo přišel. Slyšíš hlas. Hlas volající tvé jméno. V naději zvedneš hlavu. V tom samém okamžiku ti ale klesá zpět na prsa. To není ten hlas, na který čekáš. Ten už je nenávratně pryč. Už se nevrátí. Opakuj si to. Nikdy. Se. Nevrátí.

Náhle si začneš vzpomínat a vzpomínky v tobě probouzejí nenávist. Nenávist k tomu koho miluješ. Jenomže ty ho nedokážeš nenávidět.

Proč musel odejít? Co mu mohla dát ona, a tys nemohl? Dědice, ozve se hlásek v tvé hlavě. Usoudíš, že to je ale to jediné. Ale pro něj asi zásadní. Nikdo mu nemohl a nemůže dát víc lásky než ty. Není to možné.

Sám dobře víš, že to nebyl jeho nápad. Ta slova, co říkal, když odcházel, nebyla z jeho hlavy. Znáš ho tak dobře, že bez slov víš, co si myslí. Znal jsem ho, opravíš se. Už je pro tebe někým jiným.

Byla to jeho rodina. Ti ho donutili. A on kvůli svému vychování se jim nedokázal postavit a odmítnout. Najednou se zarazíš. Vždyť to není pravda. Dokázal se jim postavit a ne jednou. Poprvé, když odmítli Znamení zla a službu Temnému pánu a podruhé, když přišel za tebou.

Vybavíš si ten okamžik a usměješ se. Vidíš ho celého promáčeného, jak stojí před vchodovými dveřmi. Jeho světlé vlasy jsou zmáčené deštěm. S sebou má jen malou krabici. Nic neřekne, jen se na tebe podívá. Odhrneš mu zmáčené vlasy z čela a na rty mu vtiskneš letmý polibek.

Z té vzpomínky tě píchne u srdce. A slza pomalu stéká po tvé tváři. Kde se stala chyba?

Když řekl ta dvě slova, tvoje srdce se roztrhlo na miliony kousků. V tom okamžiku jsi mu nevěřil, ale teď se nachystáš při myšlenkách, že by to mohla být pravda.

„Nemiluju tě," vyšlo tenkrát z jeho úst.

Nic víc neřekl a odešel. S sebou si nic neodnesl. Ty jsi nevěděl proč, ale on to ví moc dobře. Myslel si, že tak všechno, co je s tebou spojené, zůstane za dveřmi tohoto bytu. Mýlil se. Vzpomínky mu zůstaly. On se je snažil zahnat lží.

Ty nejraději ležíš se zavřenýma očima. Všechny předměty ve tvé blízkosti ti ho připomínají. Nemáš sílu je vyhodit. Dá se říct, že jsi masochista. Každý pohled ti vyvolává vzpomínku, která zabodne nůž hluboko do srdce. Kolik už máš v srdci jizev? Miliony? Miliardy?

_I hate to turn up out of the blue uninvited  
But I couldn't stay away, I couldn't fight it  
I had hoped you'd see my face  
And that you'd be reminded that for me it isn't over_

Věděl jsi, že to není dobrý nápad, ale přesto jsi souhlasil. Kolikrát jsi jim říkal, že nikam nepůjdeš, ale oni trvali na svém. Museli vědět, že tam bude. Proč ti to jen udělali?

Reprezentační ples Ministerstva kouzel. Byl jsi mezi pozvanými. Jak by ne, když jsi Chlapcem, který zůstal na živu. Už podruhé mimochodem. Jakmile ti sova přinesla pozvánku, roztrhal jsi ji. Oficiálně tě sice pozvali. Ve skutečnosti tě tam nikdo nechtěl ani vidět. Co s takovou ztracenou existencí, jako jsi ty. Ale oni dva tě přemluvili.

„Pojď. Přijdeš na jiné myšlenky."

Začneš se nahlas smát nad ironií situace. Opravdu jsi přišel na jiné myšlenky.

S aristokratickou chůzí sobě vlastní vstoupil do sálu společně s ní. Zůstal jsi stát na místě. Sklenička se šampaňským ti vypadla z ruky. Tím jsi upoutal pozornost všech v sále. Vaše pohledy se setkaly. Díval ses do jeho šedých očí a po tvářích se ti kutálely slzy. Utekl jsi odtamtud pryč. Utíkal jsi s jedinou myšlenkou.

Proklínal jsi je podruhé. Nejprve proto, že tě donutili tam jít a teď proto, že ti zabránili to udělat.

Hlupáci! Mohl jsi teď už najít klid. Chybělo už jen pár minut a mohl jsi být ušetřen všeho trápení. Kvůli nim se ale trápíš dál. Nebudeš ušetřen. Ještě to pro tebe neskončilo.

_Never mind, I'll find someone like you  
I wish nothing but the best for you, too  
Don't forget me, I beg  
I remember you said  
"Sometimes it lasts in love,  
But sometimes it hurts instead"  
Sometimes it lasts in love  
But sometimes it hurts instead, yeah_

Opět si nelháváš, že je to vlastně jedno. Že ho pustíš z hlavy a najdeš si někoho jiného. Zkoušel jsi to, ale nemělo to smysl. Doteky, polibky, slova lásky se ti od jiných hnusí. Zkusil jsi to jednou, podruhé a tím to skončilo. Další pokusy jsi zamítl.

Kolikrát jsi měl nutkání ho proklít i s celou jeho rodinou. Neudělal jsi to. Nedokázal jsi to. Vždyť všechny ty rány, nadávky, který jsi po něm házel ve škole, tě bolely. A ty od něj ještě víc.

Jedno tvé přání se ti splnilo, i když o tom nevíš. Nikdy na tebe nezapomene.

_You'd know how the time flies  
Only yesterday was the time of our lives  
We were born and raised in a summer haze  
Bound by the surprise of our glory days_

Otevřeš oči. Díváš se na poličku plnou fotografií. Ani nevíš proč, ale zvedneš se a jdeš se na ně podívat. Všechny tváře se na tebe smějí. Jsou šťastní. Ještě neví, co je čeká. Ty dny patřily jim. Sice v těch časech byl Voldemort při plné síle, ale ani to jim nekazilo náladu. Užívali si společné chvíle jako by to byly jejich poslední.

Černovlasý chlapec právě na jedné fotografii udeřil toho druhého obrovskou sněhovou koulí do obličeje. Podíváš se na to fotografii a zasníš se. Pamatuješ si každou vteřinu toho okamžiku.

Zasáhl jsi ho tenkrát tou koulí přímo do oka. Svalil se na zem, držel si pravé oko a sténal. Chvíli ses smál. Myslel sis, že si z tebe dělá legraci, ale pak jsi pochopil, že je to vážné. Ustrašeně jsi k němu přiběhl. Vzal jsi ho do náruče a odnesl jsi ho do domku. Oko měl nateklé a neviděl na něj.

Podíváš se na další fotografii. Měli jste výročí. Dortem jsi mu umazal jeho novou košili a on byl úplně nepříčetný. Vzpomeneš si, jak bylo krásné, když jste se usmiřovali. Udržíš tu vzpomínku v hlavě a odejdeš od poličky pryč. Lehneš si zpátky na gauč a zavřeš oči.

_I hate to turn up out of the blue uninvited  
But I couldn't stay away, I couldn't fight it  
I had hoped you'd see my face  
And that you'd be reminded that for me it isn't over, yet_

Myslíš si, že ses zbláznil. Stojíš před jeho domem a sleduješ ho v okně. Hraje si se svým ročním synkem. Vidíš, jak se mu při úsměvu tvoří nepatrné vrásky v koutcích očí. Uděláš pár kroků. Kdyby se otočil, viděl by tě. Ale on to neudělá. Je až moc zaujatý hrou se synem. Okolí ho nezajímá. Uděláš proto ještě dva kroky. Nos máš téměř přilepený na sklo.

Chlapeček vztahuje ke svému otci ruku. Jednou ručičkou ho chytí za lem hábitu a druhou se dotkne jeho světlých vlasů.

Co bys za to dal, abys mohl zase proplétat své prsty v jeho vlasech. Cítit opět jejich vůni. Jejich hebkost.

Muž uloží syna do postýlky. Udělá tři kroky směrem ke dveřím. Pak si ale na něco vzpomene a vrátí se. Jakmile se otočí, uvidí tvoji tvář přitisknutou na okenní tabulku. Lekneš se a o kousíček uskočíš, ale neutečeš. Nejde to, i když mermomocí chceš. Nějaká tajemná síla tě tu poutá. Díváte se na sebe a vracejí se vzpomínky.

Muž se po pár vteřinách, které vám připadají jako věčnost, otočí a odchází. Musí odejít. Po tváři mu proudem stékají slzy, ale to nesmí nikdo vidět. Ani ty. Nikdy ti nedovolil vidět ho brečet.

_Never mind, I'll find someone like you  
I wish nothing but the best for you, too  
Don't forget me, I beg  
I remember you said  
"Sometimes it lasts in love  
But sometimes it hurts instead" Yeah_

Začneš si za ten bláznivý nápad nadávat. Teď to bolí ještě víc než kdy dřív. Zase se k tobě otočil zády a odešel. Nic ti neřekl. Kdyby ti začal nadávat, bylo by ti to příjemnější než tohle. Proč jsi jen nezůstal doma!

Tenkrát neměl pravdu, když řekl: „Někdy láska trvá, někdy namísto toho bolí." Jenomže ona trvá i bolí. Alespoň ta tvoje ano.

I on si to teď uvědomuje, když leží teď v posteli. Oči má zavřené a po tváři se mu kutálejí slzy. Tak dlouho utíkal. Teď zjistil, že neuteče. Když tě viděl na Ministerstvu, nemohl se zachovat tak šíleně jako ty. Už jeho jméno mu to nedovolovalo. Měl nutkání běžet za tebou. Zastavit tě, obejmout a šeptat ti do vlasů: „Jsem tady. Už nikam neodejdu. Byla to chyba." Ale to neudělal.

A teď si to vyčítá. Co mu zbylo? Nic. Má peníze, titul a sídlo. Má nádherného syna. Má ženu, která ho nemiluje a která ho podvádí. To sice leží na jedné misce vah, ale za tu druhou by vyměnil všechno. Co se stalo, nelze vzít zpátky.

Kolikrát si opakoval: „Zapomeň na mě. Já na tebe také zapomenu a všechny trable se tím vyřeší. Najdi si někoho jiného. Někoho, kdo na tvé tváři vykouzlí ten samý úsměv, jako jsem to dokázal já."

Teď tě prosí: „Nezapomeň na mě."

_Nothing compares  
No worries or cares  
Regrets and mistakes, they're memories made  
Who would have known how bittersweet this would taste?_

Stojíte u okna. Každý na jiném konci světa a přitom tak blízko. Díváte se do tmy, která vám slouží jako promítací plátno. Objevují se na něm vaše vzpomínky. Smích se střídá s pláčem. Připadáte si v tomto okamžiku nejšťastnější i nejsmutnější zároveň.

_Never mind, I'll find someone like you  
I wish nothing but the best for you, too  
Don't forget me, I beg  
I remember you said  
"Sometimes it lasts in love  
But sometimes it hurts instead"_

A tak čas plyne. Vždy tě někdo navštíví, ale ty tu osobu nevnímáš. Sova ti přinesla dnešní noviny. To je tvůj jediný kontakt se světem. Pomalu se zvedneš a rozevřeš noviny. Nechceš věřit tomu, co čteš. Znovu a znovu přejíždíš očima obsah článku. Nakonec ti nezbývá nic jiného, než se s tím smířit.

Je mrtvý. Ta věta ti zní hloupě. Kolik mu bylo? Stejně jako tobě. A tobě je pětatřicet. Rozpláčeš se.

Dostaneš nápad, který vykouzlí na tvých rtech úsměv. Vyběhneš do koupelny. Otočíš kohoutkem a vana se začne plnit horkou vodou. Mávneš hůlkou a zašeptáš kouzlo, aby dveře nešly odemknout. Nikdo tvůj plán tentokrát nesmí zkazit. Sáhneš pod uvolněnou dlaždici a vytáhneš žiletku.

Snažili se sebrat ti všechno, s čím by ses mohl zkusit zabít, ale na tuto skrýš nepřišli. Zaraduješ se. Už jednou jsi to udělal. Tentokrát to dokončíš. Sykneš bolestí. Vlezeš do vany. Voda je příjemně teplá.

Teď to víš jistě. Byla to lež. Nikdy nenajdeš někoho jako je on. Najdeš jeho. Opět. Když vám nebylo souzeno zůstat pospolu na tomto světě, v nebi či v pekle se vám to podaří.

Nečekáš dlouho. Uvidíš ho. Šeptá tvé jméno a natahuje k tobě ruku. Z posledních sil chytneš nabízenou ruku. Už to nebolí. Jsi s tím, koho miluješ a jsi šťastný.

_Never mind, I'll find someone like you  
I wish nothing but the best for you, too  
Don't forget me, I beg  
I remember you said  
"Sometimes it lasts in love  
But sometimes it hurts instead"  
Sometimes it lasts in love  
But sometimes it hurts instead. Yeah_


End file.
